User blog:Clara AD/Story of World (game) - Marriage FAQ and Guide for Beginners
Are you new to Story of World (game)? This is a simple guide about marriage and courtship if you don't know how to do. Beginners welcome! 'Bachelors' There are eligible boys available for marriage if the main character is female. In order to get married, you must raise the person's name tag color to teal, view love events that trigger as you improve the name tag color of that person, own at least a Level 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. Below is a short profile of the eligible bachelors. For more information including complete list of gifts, see their respective SoW game pages. ' ' * June 5 * None * Claire (will marry) * Active, excitable, outgoing * Tennis player * At the start of game * Fried Egg * Banana recipes, cheese recipes, eggs, milk, milk bread, yellow pansy, yellow rose, yogurt * Carrot, chocolate recipes, flowers (except Yellow Pansy and Yellow Rose), ice cream (except banana), jams, juice, lasagna, noodles, pasta-based recipes, pizza, popcorn * All fish, bugs, curry recipes, dragonfly, Fillet Mignon, fish-based food, fodder, frogs * Empty can, failed dish, forage items (except weed), herbs, pearl, unrefined ores * Weed * **Favorite: "Fried Egg?! This is totally my favorite!♥ It looks so delicious! Thanks, name!" **Loved: "Ooh, wow! I love this! Thank you very much!" **Liked: "Ah, for me? Thank you! ♫" **Neutral: "Sweet!♥ Thanks!" **Disliked: "Oh, sorry. I dislike it." **Hated: "Aww, I don't really want this!" **Horror: "What kind of thing is this? Weed? You can't be serious..." ' ' * 10 May * None * Rin (will marry) * Brash, fun, sarcastic * Supermarket owner * At the start of game * Blueberry Pie * Baumkuchen, Blueberry ice cream, blueberry jam, blueberry juice, blackberry recipes, bratwurst, corn dog, cheese, eggs, egg-based recipes, flowers, mayonnaise, ilk, milk bread, schnitzel, Swiss cheese fondue * Bacon, baked potato, butter, chestnut cake, chestnut pie, chocolate recipes, flax yarn, flan, French fries, fruits, honey, honey toast, ice cream, (except blueberry & blackberry), juice (except blueberry & blackberry), mashed potatoes, orange cake, orange pie, other fruit-based recipes, potato au gratin, pudding a la mode, pumpkin pie, roast beef, roast chicken, roast turkey, roasted corn, salami, shokupan, tea, waffle, wool, vegetables (except peppers), yarn, yam * Fish, fish dishes, fruit yogurt, fried noodles, herring, grilled eel, pasta dishes, pizza, salmon meuniere, sashimi, sushi, smoked salmon, tempura udon, tempura soba, tsukimi udon, yogurt * Boot, bugs, branch, calamari, curry dish, chili pepper, chili prawns, failed dish, habanero, green pepper, nachos, paella, prawn salad, salad, tacos, yellow pepper * Popcorn shrimp * **Favourite: "Wow, Blueberry Pie!☆ You're giving this to me? I love it! Thank you!" **Loved: "Are you serious?! Thank you! I love this!♥ Ehehe...♪" **Liked: "Whoa, thanks!♪ I really like it. It's great!" **Neutral: "Oh, I like this!♫ Thank you!" **Disliked: "What will you expect me to do with this?" **Hated: "Blech! Don't even bring that near me! I hate it...!" **Horror: "Hey! That's like my least favorite thing in the world! You gotta be kidding me!" ' ' * 18 October * None * Verena (will marry) * Laid-back, sensitive, mellow * Model * Win the fashion contest at least twice. * Chocolate Ice Cream * Cheese, Cheese Bread, Cheesecake, Cheese Danish, Hot Milk, Milk, Milk Bread, other chocolate recipes, Swiss Cheese, Swiss Cheese Fondue * All pies (except Chocolate), Butter Cookie, Cake recipes (except Chocolate), Elli Leaves, Fruits, Herbs, Pudding, Relax Tea, Tea, Vegetables (except green vegetables) * Beans, Beef Jerky, Cabbage, Fillet Mignon, Green Pepper, Lettuce, Roast Beef, Roast Chicken, Roast Turkey, Yerba mate, Yogurt * Egg-based foods (boiled egg, fried egg, omelet, etc), eggs, failed dish * Great Mayonnaise * **Favourite: "Wow, Chocolate Ice Cream!♪ Thank you very much, player! It's my favorite." **Loved: "That's very nice. You're giving it to me? Thank you.♥" **Liked: "Ah, I like this.♥ I'm so happy. Thank you." **Neutral: "Thank you for your kindness!♪" **Disliked: "What is this?" **Hated: "Oh no, I hate this the most..." **Horror: "I don't like something saucy. I'm a little disappointed that you would give this to me." ' ' * 8 January * Lukas (Father), Alena (Mother), and Zita (Younger sister) * Beata (will marry) * Intelligent, serious, knowledgeable * Scientist * After the First Diary is completed * Fried Egg * Boiled egg, cold noodles, cheese, cheese bread, cheesecake, cheese danish, hot milk, milk, milk bread, nabeyaki udon, tempura udon, tempura soba, tsukimi udon, wanko soba * Baumkuchen, baked potato, banana juice, banana milk, banana pudding, bugs, blackberry juice, blackberry pie, blueberry juice, blueberry milk, fish, fish meuniere, french fries, fruits (except cherry), ice cream recipes (with some exceptions), gemstones, lasagna, ore, potato au gratin, pizza, spaghetti, sweet potato, takoyaki, all vegetables * Apple ice cream, apple juice, apple pie, curry, chocolate recipes, eclair, herbs, orange pie, soy milk, soy milk cookies, soy milk pudding, strawberry recipes, tomato, vanilla ice cream * Algae, boot, cherry, cherry ice cream, empty can, failed dish, lemon pie, macadamia nuts, mushroom, poisonous mushroom, trash, weed * Cherry Pie * **Favourite: "Is this a Prawn Salad? Thank you for this wonderful gift! It's absolutely perfect." **Loved: "How do you know what I like? Thank you very much." **Liked: "I'm very happy to receive this. Thank you." **Neutral: "This is... Uh, thanks." **Disliked: "That isn't really my kind of thing." **Hated: "I'm sorry, and what am I supposed to do with this?" **Horror: "What a cruel gift. Are you trying to say that you hate me?!" ' ' * 1 February * Niklas (Father), Dorothea (Mother), Jasper (Younger brother) * Stefanie (will marry) * Alert, confident, hard-working * Upholsterer * After the first diary is completed * Chestnut Pie (Chestnut + Flour + Butter + Egg) * Almond cookies, Almond pudding, chestnut cake, dairy products (cheese, milk, etc.), orange cake, orange pie, orange jam, PB&J * Calamari, cheese omelet, chocolate recipes, eggs, fried egg, mayonnaise, omurice, ruby * Fish, fish meuniere, gemstones (except ruby), marinated fish, salisbury steak, shellfish, stewed beef, t-bone steak * Boot, branch, failed dish, weed, wool, yarn * Donkey Fur * **Favourite: "This is... an Omelet. Really...? I see. Thank you for thinking of me." **Loved: "You know my preferences well. Thank you, player." **Liked: "Is this for me? Well, I'll accept it... Thanks." **Neutral: "Wow, thanks. I like it. It's nice!" **Disliked: "Huh, what an awful gift. You must dislike me." **Hated: "Is this some kind of prank? Please don't do this again." **Horror: "Sorry, I don't like this. I must turn it down, so please do keep that in mind for next time, if you would." ' ' * 3 March * None * Maria (will marry) * Calm, optimistic, polite * Chess prodigy * Walk from house area to town plaza on 1st October of Year 1 * Choco. Party Cake (Chocolate + Flour + Party Cake) * Canape, crepe, chocolate recipes (except above), Mille-feuille * Dairy products, fruits, fried Noodles, ice cream (except Chocolate), strawberry recipes, vegetables * All fish, fish meuniere, grilled eel, marinated fish, salmon meuniere, sashimi, shellfish (all), smoked salmon * Bratwurst, failed dish, sauerkraut, salisbury steak, schnitzel, stewed beef, T-bone steak * Beef Jerky (beef) * **Favourite: "It's an Opera Cake! Is that for me? Thanks, I love it!☆" **Loved: "Oh, thank you.♥ You figured this out." **Liked: "Thanks. I'll take good care of it.♪" **Neutral: "Thank you." **Disliked: "I do not need it." **Hated: "Um... even when we become good friends, you should know better." **Horror: "What's this? Beef Jerky? You didn't have to give me that." ' ' * 17 February * None * Reni (will marry) * Introvert, reserved, shy * Hunter * Talk to Reni 10 days in a row until Heinz tells her about the shy boy who has gone to research * Milk Bread (Milk + flour) * Cheese, fish, pasta dishes, yam * Chocolate, egg, fried egg, vegetables * Coffee, curry, fruits, fruit-based recipes * Orange dishes (except Jam) * Orange Jam (can be bought at Macaron Ranch for 100 Cash) * **Favourite: "Milk Bread... Th-Thank you very much.... I'm so happy!♥ I really love this..." **Loved: "I... I can have TH-THIS...?! Oooh! I l-love it!♥ Thank you so much!♪" **Liked: "Th-This is... for m-me...? Really...? Th-Thank you so much!♪" **Neutral: "Um... thanks. This is... interesting." **Disliked: "I hate this. I can't even eat it." **Hated: "Uh... I-I'm sorry, because... I just... don't like it v-very much..." **Horror: "A Marmalade? Um... this isn't good for me... you know..." ' ' * 9 August * Janice (Mother) * Mitzi (will NOT marry) * Energetic, outgoing, charming * Son of the innkeeper * Available from the beginning of game * Choco. Party Cake (Flour + Great Butter + Black Egg), milk, milk bread, pearl, perfume, vegetables (except pepper) * Baumkuchen, Other chocolate recipes * Baked potato, custard pudding, custard pie, cheese, egg, french fries, mayonnaise, orange cake, pasta recipes, strawberry recipes, tea, wool, yarn, yam * All shellfish, bouillabaise, fish, fish dishes, fruit yogurt, grilled eel, popcorn, roasted corn, yakitori, yogurt * Boot, branch, curry, chili pepper, empty can, failed dish, green pepper, paella, yellow pepper, weed * Habanero * **Favourite: "Oh my! Is it really okay for me to receive Baumkuchen? Thank you very much." **Loved: "That's one of my favorite things! Thanks! This makes me really happy!" **Liked: "This is for me? Oh, thanks!♪" **Neutral: "For me?! Thank you!" **Disliked: "I simply don't like it." **Hated: "Huh? That's for me? It's not my favorite, but since you got it for me..." **Horror: "Ach! A Trash!? I don't want this! You really want me to have it? Oops, no good... but next time, remember I hate that!" ' ' * 25 February * Romeo (older brother) * Gianna (will marry) * Confident, drastic, short-tempered * Cyclist * Available from the beginning of game * Fettucine * Bacon, BBQ, Canape, Cannoli, Pasta recipes, Popcorn, Popcorn Shrimp, Quiche, Roast Beef, Roast Chicken, Roast Turkey, White Lily * All dessert recipes (except Milk Bread), Bibimbap, Bread, Cheese, Custard Pie, Custard Pudding, Fish, Fish-based recipes, Grilled Eel, Juice, Pearl, Perfume, Ratatouille, Sauerkraut, Wool, Yarn, Yerba mate * Almond, Almond Cookies, Almond Pudding, Chili Pepper, Chocolate Milk, Chocolate Milkshake, Curry recipes, Milk, Milk Bread, Seashell, Soy Milk, Soy Milk Cookies, Soy Milk Pudding, Strawberry Milk, Strawberry Milkshake, Shellfish, Udon dishes, Yogurt * Algae, Cheese Omelet, Eggs, Empty Can, Failed Dish, Fried Egg, Mayonnaise, Mushrooms, Omurice, Pirate Treasure, Scrambled Eggs, Shiitake, Snowball, Trash, Weed * Boiled Egg * **Favourite: "Ooh, Fettuccine! Is this for me? Thank you! I'm so happy!" **Loved: "Wow, how did you know I like this? Thank you very much." **Liked: "And... is this for me? Thanks! I like this!" **Neutral: "Hey, thanks!" **Disliked: "Sorry, I dislike this." **Hated: "Ugh! I don't really need this." **Horror: "What? This is not my thing! I don't want it!" ' ' * 17 February * None * Reni (will marry) * Confident, serious, quiet * Fisherman * After the 3rd diary is completed * Eggnog (Egg + Milk + Cream) * Banana milk, butter, blue mist flower, borscht, bread, bratwurst, Chawanmushi, chocolate milk, eggs, fried egg, mayonnaise, milk, milk bread, omelet, shokupan, strawberry milk * Cheese, cheescake, cheese omelet, cheese danish, fish, fish meuniere, flowers (except blue mist), fruits, fruit-based recipes, fruit yogurt, grilled eel, juice (all), marinated fish, nabeyaki udon, "pasta" recipes, risotto, salad, sashimi, sandwich, salmon meuniere, sushi, smoked salmon, tempura udon, tempura soba, tsukimi udon, vegetables, yogurt * All pies, All cakes, baked yam, baked potato, baked corn, banana split, curry recipes, cornflakes, chocolate recipes (except milk), french fries, ice cream recipes, lychee drink * Boot, branch, failed dish, grass, mushrooms, weed * Empty can (found when fishing) * **Favourite: "Eggnog...? I don't know what to say when I look something so moody. Thanks anyway." **Loved: "This is for me? I've always wanted one like this... thank you!" **Liked: "Oh, are you giving this to me? Thank you very much." **Neutral: "Oh, I appreciate this! Thanks!" **Disliked: "I don't like it..." **Hated: "This is harassment." **Horror: "I'm terribly sorry, because I hate this." ' ' * 7 January * None * Christine (will marry) * Independent, socially awkward, stubborn * Scuba diver * Jump into water after 21:00. Once the stamina bar is completely empty (red), you will faint and be forced to go to bed. This is where Ruud will officially appear. * Herring * Eel Rice Bowl, fish dishes (except Herring), herbs, hot milk, milk, milk bread, pearl, sashimi, seashell, sushi * Dessert recipes, Eggs, Fruits (except Banana), Jams, Mayonnaise, Melonpan * Gemstones, Mushrooms, Risotto, Yogurt * Banana, coconut, empty can, failed dish, forage items, things made by nuts (almond, chestnut, peanuts, etc.) * Chestnut Cake * **Favourite: "A Herring? Thank you very much. I feel delighted.♥︎" **Loved: "Wow, I can have this? I like it very much! I'm so happy. Thank you." **Liked: "Oh, thank you so much. I like it." **Neutral: "Thank you. I'm happy..." **Disliked: "Hmm, what a mess." **Hated: "What should I do with this?" **Horror: "Uh... Scrap Metal. What an awful and useless gift." ' ' * 8 May * None * Charlene (will marry) * Easy-going, loyal, honest * Prince from far away land * After the second diary is finished * Bavarian Cream * Chocolate recipes, Hot Milk, Milk, Milk Bread, Pumpkin Pie, Strawberry recipes * Butter, butter cookie, Cabbage, Cake, Carrot, Cheese, Eggs, egg-based recipes, Fruits, fruit-based recipes, mayonnaise, milkshake, Nabeyaki Udon, pasta-based recipes, Pies (except Pumpkin), Tempura Soba, Tempura Udon, Wanko Soba, wool, yarn * Herbs, Roasted Chestnuts, Vegetables (except Cabbage and Carrot), Yogurt * Failed Dish, forage items * Fish Bone * **Favourite: "Oh yes, Bavarian Cream! Thank you!☆ I love it.♥" **Loved: "Wow! I really like this!♪ Thanks a lot." **Liked: "I like this.♥ Thank you." **Neutral: "Thank you." **Disliked: "Oh no, it smells like a trash." **Hated: "It's awesome, but this isn't favorite..." **Horror: "Um... This gift... It makes my heart... broken..." ' ' * 29 July * None * Jocelyn (will marry) * Adventurous, confident, peculiar * Explorer/Traveler * No exact debut; but as long as there is Wi-Fi Connection on Nintendo Switch. If you don't have Wi-Fi Connection, he will only appear in summer season (June-August). * Calamari * Apple Juice, Apple Pie, Bratwurst, Corn Dog, Flax Yarn, Grilled Eel, Onion ring, Ruby, S'more, Salami, Strawberry Milk, Strawberry Shortcake, Sushi * Cake recipes (except Chestnut), Cold Noodles, Chocolate recipes, Eggs, Eggnog, Egg-based recipes, Fish, Flowers, Fruits, Hot Chocolate, Iced Chocolate, Mayonnaise, Milk, Milk Bread, Onigiri, Nabeyaki Udon, Pasta-based recipes (Lasagna, Spaghetti, etc.), Pies (except Chestnut), Ramen, Tempura Udon, Tempura Soba, Wanko Soba, Wool, Yarn (except Flax Yarn) * Almond Cookies, Almond Pudding, Cheese, Cheese-based recipes, Chestnut Cake, Chestnut Pie, Custard Pie, Custard Pudding, Miso Soup, Mushrooms, Ores, Pearl, PB&J, Roast Beef, Roast Chicken, Roast Turkey, Steak recipes, Soybeans, Soy Milk, Soy Milk Cookies, Soy Milk Pudding * Banana Milk, Banana Pudding, Failed Dish, Forage items, Herbs, Honeycomb, Honey Toast, Pontata Root, Saltine Cracker, Sashimi, Shellfish (Oyster, Mussel, etc.), Tea, Toadstool, Trash, Yam, Yogurt * Honey * **Favourite: "Calamari is really delicious. Thank you. I can't wait to eat it!" **Loved: "Ah, thank you! You have a good taste." **Liked: "Thank you! You're a good person." **Neutral: "Yeah, thanks!" **Disliked: "I don't like it too much." **Hated: "Oh no, I hate this." **Horror: "I don't really like this. Please don't give me anymore." 'Bachelorettes' The marriage requirements are the same as mentioned in Bachelors header. There are 32 eligible bachelorettes to choose from; but if you can't think which one is your favourite, choose carefully! Below is a short profile of the eligible bachelors. For more information including complete list of gifts, see their respective SoW game pages. ' ' * 8 February * Timothy/Timmy (Father) and Karen (Mother) * Elijah (will marry) * Intelligent, reserved, serious * Bookworm * After the second diary is completed * Tempura Udon (Flour + Fish Paste + Tempura) * BBQ, fried noodles, cold noodles, herbs, kimchi, tea, tempura soba, nabeyaki udon * Cheese, All fish, fruits, fish meuniere, honey, salami, sashimi, sushi, grilled eel, marinated fish, vanilla ice cream, vegetables * Bamboo shoot, curry, chocolate recipes, soy milk, yogurt, nut * Baked yam, failed dish, french fries, mushroom, pumpkin pie, sauerkraut, sweet potato, toadstool * Baked potato (potato) * **Favourite: "Wow, Tempura Udon. Can I really have something this wonderful? Thank you.♥" **Loved: "How beautiful... thank you... I guess it's good... and I'll take this gift!" **Liked: "Thanks for thinking of me... I'm pleased..." **Neutral: "Oh... Um, thanks..." **Disliked: "This isn't my kind of thing." **Hated: "I am sorry. I have no use for this." **Horror: "Ugh... I don't know what I should do with this." ' ' * August 12 * John (Father), Hailey (Mother) * Austin (will marry) * Outgoing, bubbly, captivating * Idol * At the start of game * Banana Ice Cream * Banana, banana split, banana juice, banana milk, banana pudding, butter, custard pie, custard pudding, cheese recipes, flowers, honey, honeycomb, honey toast, key lime pie * Baked potato, baked corn, bratwurst, cornflakes, Chocolate recipes, eggs, French fries, milk, milk bread, popcorn, pies, Strawberry recipes, Sweet Potato, yam * All fish, fish meuniere, herring, marinated fish, shellfish, smoked salmon * Cold noodles, failed dish, fried tofu, fried noodles, Tempura udon, tempura soba, tofu, tsukimi udon * Wanko Soba * **Favorite: "Banana Ice Cream!? It smells yummy and there seems to be an eating habit.♪ Thank you, player." **Loved: "Wow, this seems to be delicious.♪ Do you mind if I get this? Thanks!" **Liked: "Oh, I like this! How did you know? Thank you.♪" **Neutral: "I like it! Thank you!♫" **Disliked: "Uwaah, I hate this! I don't need it!" **Hated: "Well, I'm sick of this. You can't be a good idol unless you can receive smart faces with a smile." **Horror: "Huh... I hate Wanko Soba... This is a bit weird because it takes a lot of time to cook. ' ' * 16 April * None * Toby (will marry) * Friendly, soft-spoken, sweet * Chocolatier * Open her locked room with a key after the second diary is completed * Strawberry Pudding (Strawberry + Egg + Milk) * All Pies, eggs, pearl (any color), chocolate recipes, flowers, fruits, milk, milk bread, strawberry recipes (except pudding), gemstones * Butter, carrot, cheese, fish, fish dishes, fried noodles, herbs, hot milk, mayonnaise, nabeyaki udon, pasta dishes, relax tea, tea, tempura udon, tempura soba, tsukimi udon * Curry recipes, chili prawns, daikon radish, fruit yogurt, popcorn, popcorn shrimp, prawn salad, shellfish (all), vegetables (except carrot and eggplant), yogurt * Eggplant, failed dish, radish, salad * Cooked Eggplant * **Favourite: "Oh my! I love Strawberry Pudding!♥ Thank you very much for this wonderful gift!" **Loved: "Wow, this is great! ♪ I love it! Thank you." **Liked: "Oh. Um... thanks." **Neutral: "Thank you!☆" **Disliked: "Sorry. I dislike this..." **Hated: "I'm sorry. I don't like it..." **Horror: "I really dislike Eggplant. Don't ever give it to me again." ' ' * 5 December * None * Ruud (will marry) * Introvert, quiet, wise * Fortune-teller * At the start of game * Amethyst * Flax Yarn, Flowers, Gemstones (except amethyst), milk, milk bread, silkworm * All fish, Banana pudding, banana milk, cheese, egg, fried egg, mayonnaise, sashimi, sushi, tempura udon, tempura soba, wanko soba, wool, yarn (except flax yarn) * All pies, chocolate recipes, fillet mignon, honey, honey toast, strawberry recipes, waffle, yam * Curry, failed dish, herbs, tea, trash, weed * Tom Yum Goong (Crab + Tomato + Brown Mushroom + Spinach) * **Favourite: "How beautiful... Amethyst is my... favourite jewel... Th-thank you very much..." **Loved: "Th-that's for me...? I... really like this. Thank you." **Liked: "Is that a present for me...? Th-Thank you..." **Neutral: "Yeah, th-thanks..." **Disliked: "This isn't quite good..." **Hated: "Uwaah...! Huh... Why for me...? **Horror: "Why don't you make this yourself...? I have no sense to butter...!" ' ' * 23 December * None * None * Sharp, cold, quiet * Figure skater * Winter Perfume (can be bought from the florist for 1150 Cash during winter season) * Pearl (any color), ore, yogurt, fruit yogurt, refined ore, rock, snowball, Snowflake Flower, herbs, gemstones, milk, milk bread * Flowers (except snowflake flower), fried tofu, nabeyaki udon, salisbury steak, stewed beef, t-bone steak, tempura udon, tempura soba, tofu, tsukimi udon * Butter, pasta dishes, chocolate recipes, nut * Cheese (except Great), cheesecake, honey, macaroni & cheese * Great Cheese (obtained from your cow when it has a blue-colored name or higher) * **Favourite: "Oh... The smell of Winter Perfume is so relaxing. I like it... maybe. Thank you..." **Loved: "Wow...! I love this...♥ Thank you..." **Liked: "Is this for me? I see. Thanks." **Neutral: "Thanks." **Disliked: "I don't want it. Um, sorry..." **Hated: "I really dislike this..." **Horror: "A Cheese? I'll just throw it on the forge to cook it a bit before I eat it." ' ' * 20 January * None * Pavao (will marry) * Confident, elegant, mature * Make-up artist * At the start of game * Borscht * Fish, Fish-based recipes, Flowers, Hot Milk, Milk, Milk Bread, Pearl, Perfume, Tomato, Tomato Soup * Dessert recipes (except Strawberry and Cherry), Fruits, Herbs, Relax Tea, Tea, Vegetables * Baked Potato, Baked Yam, French fries, Mashed Potatoes, Potato au Gratin, Pumpkin, Pumpkin Pie, Yam * Algae, Bamboo Shoot, Failed Dish, Shiitake, Weed * Matsutake * **Favourite: "Let's see... A Borscht for me? Thank you." **Loved: "Oh, how nice. This is a precious gift. Thank you kindly." **Liked: "Wow! Thank you very much. How nice." **Neutral: "Hehe... Thank you." **Disliked: "That looks kinda funky..." **Hated: "This is harassing me, player!" **Horror: "Is this a gift? I really don't like this at all." ' ' * 11 May * None * None * Extrovert, outgoing, sporty * Football player * When you go to the football/soccer court near Sweets Melody Private School. The first diary must be completed. * Grape Juice * Banana Split, Blackberry Pie, Energy Drink, Grape Cake, Macaron, Mayonnaise, Poinsettia, Quiche * Baked Potato, Baumkuchen, Boiled Egg, Egg-based recipes, Eggs, Eggnog, Flowers (except Poinsettia), Fried Tofu, Macadamia Nuts, Omelet, Omurice, Other dessert recipes (except Chocolate), Pasta-based recipes, Salami, Soy Milk, Tacos, Tofu, Vegetables (except Peppers), Wool, Yam, Yarn, Yerba mate * Bavarois, BBQ, Bugs, Cheese, Cheesecake, Curry recipes, Fish, Fish-based recipes, Grilled Eel, Milk, Milk Bread, Ores, Nabeyaki Udon, Pearl, Perfume, Popcorn Shrimp, Prawn Salad, Sashimi, Shokupan, Sushi, Tempura Soba, Tempura Udon, Tsukimi Soba, Wanko Soba * Algae, Chocolate recipes (exept Chocolate Fondue), Choco Banana, Crepe, Eclair, Forage items (Branch, Boot, Weed, etc.), Herbs, Hot Chocolate, Iced Chocolate, Trash * Chocolate Fondue * **Favourite: "Grape Ice Cream? Wow, this is delicious! Thanks.♪" **Loved: "Thank you very much.♪ I really like this.♫" **Liked: "You found this? Thank you.♥" **Neutral: "Thank you!!♫" **Disliked: "I'm sorry. I don't really like it." **Hated: "Oh, I hate this! Are you trying to insult me?" **Horror: "No! I appreciate the thought, but this is a pretty weird cake." ' ' * 15 October * Giuseppe (Father), Valentina (Mother), Valeria (Older sister, not in game)* * Matteo (will marry) * Sensitive, spoiled, temperamental * Gardener * At the start of game * Farfalle Pasta (Spaghetti + egg + spinach) * All vegetables?, Chocolate * Butter, cheese, waffle, milk * Almond, chestnut, honey, nut * Apples, lemon, shrimp dishes, mushroom * Apple Juice (Apple) * **Favourite: "Wow, what a delicious Farfalle Pasta... is it for me? Thanks!♫" **Loved: "Thank you.♥ You're the only person who's nice to me." **Liked: "Thanks. Give me some like this tomorrow." **Neutral: "Oh! Thank you, player." **Disliked: "I don't like this..." **Hated: "Get that out of here! You... are... weird." **Horror: "This is horrible! I can't believe anyone would give me such an awful gift!" *= According to Maiyumeno Academy website, Gianna has an older sister named Valeria, who has gone away after an argument with Gianna. Because her older sister does not make an appearance either in anime or game adaption, the player cannot assume that Gianna has an older sister this game. ' ' * 8 July * Guillermo (father) * None * Outgoing, fun, spontaneous * Comedian * At the start of game * Orange (Note: To avoid confusion, she literally wants the fruit, NOT orange-based food such as Orange Cake.) * Apple Ice Cream, Apple Juice, Apple Pie, Custard-based dishes, Gyro, Honey, Honey Toast, Key Lime Pie, Lemon recipes, Orange Cake, Orange Ice Cream, Orange Pie, Nachos, Paella, PB&J, Pumpkin Pie, Tacos, Vegetables * Baked Potato, Baked Yam, Cafe au Lait, Cake recipes (except Orange), Chocolate recipes, Egg, Eggnog, Milk, Milk Bread, Opera Cake, Pasta-based recipes, Perfume (All), Pies (except Custard, Chocolate, Key Lime, and Orange) Pizza, Popcorn, Potato au Gratin * Almond, Almond Cookies, Almond Pudding, Curry recipes, Fish, Fish Meuniere, Fried Noodles, Fried Tofu, Marinated Fish, Miso Soup, Nabeyaki Udon, Ratatouille, Salami, Sandwich, Sashimi, Sauerkraut, Tempura Soba, Tempura Udon, Tofu, Vichyssoise * Algae, Boot, Branch, Failed Dish, Herbs, Mushrooms, Shellfish, Tea * Bamboo Shoot * **Favourite: "Oh, you brought me an Orange. I'm fan of this! Thanks, player!♪" **Loved: "Ohmigosh, is this for me? Thanks! I love it!♥ **Liked: "Great!♪ Thank you so much." **Neutral: Yaay! Thank you." **Disliked: "No, it's horrible. I don't like this!" **Hated: "Wow! I absolutely hate this! I don't want it!" **Horror: "Eee-deedle-dee! What is this?! Do you hate me or something?" ' ' * 27 March * Eric (Father) and Sasha (Mother) * Xavier (will marry) * Fussy, talkative, noisy * No actual job, just the daughter of two pet shop owners. * Initially resides on the island, but will return back after the first diary has been completed. * Ladybug * Black Forest Cake, Cherry Ice Cream, Cherry Pie, Chocolate recipes, Flowers, Hot Chocolate, Silkworm, Strawberry recipes * Baumkuchen, Bacon, Baked Corn, Baked Potato, Boiled Egg, Bugs (except Ladybug), Bratwurst, Butter, Cheese, Cheesecake, Cheese Danish, Eclair, Eggs, Eggnog, Fish (All), French fries, Fried Egg, Fried Noodles, Fruits, Hotcake, Hotdog, Honey, Honey Toast, Ice Cream (except Chestnut, Custard, Chocolate, and Strawberry), Juice (All), Mayonnaise, Mille-feuille, Milk, Milk Bread, Pies (except Cherry and Chocolate), Pretzel, Swiss Cheese Fondue, Tempura Soba, Udon dishes, Wool, Yarn * Buffalo Wings, Calamari, Curry recipes, Elli Leaves, Fried Tofu, Gemstones, Grilled Eel, Herbs, Kimchi, Miso Soup, Onion ring, Pasta-based recipes, Relax Tea, Roast Beef, Roast Chicken, Roast Turkey, Risotto, Steak-based recipes, Stewed Beef, Tofu, Yakitori * Algae, Almond, Barbecue, Boot, Branch, Custard, Chestnut, Chestnut Cake, Chestnut Pie, Failed Dish, Fodder, Lemonade, Lemon Pie, Macadamia Nuts, Peanuts, Pumpkin Pie, PB&J, Snowball, Trash, Walnut, Walnut Bread, Weed * Key Lime Pie * **Favourite: "Ladybug? For me? My favorite! ♥ Thank you, player!" **Loved: "Oh, you brought me today. I love this! Thanks, player!♪" **Liked: "Thanks! I'm impressed that you know what I like.♫" **Neutral: "Is this for me? Thanks!" **Disliked: "Huh? What is this? I don't like it." **Hated: "No, come on. Give me a break. I hate this thing." **Horror: "What is this? Didn't you know that I hate Key Lime Pie? Hey, I don't want it!" ' ' * 10 April * Sébastien (Father), Phoebe (Mother), Jérémy (Older brother) * Gaston (will marry) * Outgoing, eager, cheerful * Patissier * At the start of game * Chocolate Fondue (Chocolate + bread) * All pies, strawberry recipes, chocolate recipes * Hot milk, ice cream (only some), milk * Almond cookies, baked potato, bugs (except stag beetle), butter cookie, cappuccino, coffee, fish, frog, soy milk, nut * Calamari, failed dish, herbs, mushroom stag beetle, weed * Onion ring (Onion + frying pan) * **Favourite: "Oh, Ganache Cake.♪ I love this. Thanks for bringing it.♡ I'm really happy.♫" **Loved: "Ahhh, this smells good.♥ Is this for me? Thank you, player!♪" **Liked: "Hey! This is my favourite thing! Thank you, player!♪" **Neutral: "Thank you very much.♪" **Disliked: "Oh, I don't like this!" **Hated: "What should I do with this thing?" **Horror: "Eww! I don't want this at all! It's so... weird! Are you trying to get me upset?" ' ' * 15 June * None * Lars (will NOT marry) * Outspoken, plucky, sociable * Farmer * At the start of game * Milk * Cheese, cheesecake, cheese danish, cheese omelet, daffodil, eggs, fried egg, milk (except normal), milk bread, yogurt * All juice, all pies, Chocolate recipes, strawberry recipes * Fish, fish dishes, risotto, shellfish, smoked salmon, vichyssoise * Boot, branch, empty can, failed dish, lasagna, macaroni & cheese, pasta dishes (except Penne Pasta), spaghetti * Penne Pasta * **Favourite: "Baumkuchen! This is very as delicious as they say. Thanks!" **Loved: "Really? It's mine to keep? Thank you, player." **Liked: "Wow, I'm so happy!♫ Thanks!" **Neutral: "Yay, thanks!☆" **Disliked: "Ach, I hate this!" **Hated: "I don't want this anymore... Sorry." **Horror: "What do you want me to do with this thing, huh?" ' ' * 25 February * Fabian (Father), Lotta (Mother) * Simon (will marry) * Easy-going, gentle, timid * Ballerina * At the start of game * Apple * Apple ice cream, apple pie, all flowers, cherry ice cream, cherry pie, chocolate recipes, ruby, strawberry recipes * Banana ice cream, custard pie, custard pudding, cinnamon roll, cheese, egg, mayonnaise, milk, milk bread, pearl, quiche, yogurt * BBQ, bibimbap, cold noodles, tempura udon, tempura soba, tea, tomato, vegetables * Boot, branch, curry, failed dish, shiitake, toadstool, trash, weed * Poisonous Mushroom * **Favourite: "Yay!♥ Apple Pie! It's sweet and yummy. Thanks!♪" **Loved: "Ah! Thanks! I love this. You're so considerate." **Liked: "Wow.♥ Thank you! This is great!" **Neutral: "Whew, thank you." **Disliked: "Oh, I dislike this!" **Hated: "Ew, what is this? I don't want it." **Horror: "No! It's the worst! I can't believe you'd give this to anyone." ' ' * 9 October * Heinz (Father), Brigitta (Mother), Marcel (Younger brother) * Konrad (will marry) * Anti-social, snobbish, harsh * Violinist * Complete the First Diary * T-Bone Steak (Broccoli + Water + Salt + Potatoes + Pepper + Beef) * BBQ, bratwurst, lasagna, milk, pretzel, tacos, wool, yarn * Apple pie, butter, cheese, chocolate, fish, fish meuniere, french fries, fruit-based recipes, herring, honey, honey toast, salmon meuniere, smoked salmon, marinated fish * Bamboo shoot, all curry, chestnut, chili pepper, soft-serve ice cream, tomato * Boot, cherry dishes, Failed dish, mushroom, raspberry cake, strawberry, weed, yogurt * Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry + Flour + Egg + Butter + Milk) * **Favourite: "Thanks for the thought. This T-Bone Steak is... well... it's nothing, all right." **Loved: "Thanks for the new gift. It's certainly... precious." **Liked: "Well, thank you for the thought." **Neutral: "Hmm... thanks..." **Disliked: "Ugh... Th-This is embarassing!" **Hated: "It is... absolutely the worst! I really hate this!" **Horror: "Are you trying to fight with me? What's wrong with you?" ' ' * 31 August * Reinhart (father), Heidi (mother), Markus and Maximilian (Twin older brothers) * Bastian (will marry) * Outgoing, jovial, cheerful * Pianist * At the start of game * Bundt Cake (Flour + sugar + egg) * All pies?, All cakes?, chocolate, honey * Eggs, potatoes, fruit-based recipes, cheese * Pearl, yogurt, salad, curry, tea, mushroom * Fish, oyster, seashell, clam, clam chowder, mussel * Sea Urchin (found when diving) * **Favourite: "Wow, Bundt Cake? Thanks!♪ Hm... What should I say? I really love it!♥" **Loved: "Hey, you give a present for me? I'm so happy, thank you.♪" **Liked: "This is so cool! Thank you so much!☆" **Neutral: "Thanks a lot!♫" **Disliked: "Hmpf, I don't like this at all." **Hated: "Eww, I hate this!" **Horror: "Ach! Th-that scares me... So scary!" ' ' * 31 March * Carsten (Father) and Margrethe (Mother) * Frederik (will marry) * Outgoing, cheerful, nice * Waitress at the apartment * At the start of game * Strawberry Shortcake * Apple recipes, Cherry recipes, flowers, french fries, herbs, lychee drink, other strawberry recipes, vanilla ice cream * Cheese, cheesecake, cheese bread, cheese danish, chocolate recipes, honey, honey toast, jams, milk, milk bread, popcorn, Swiss fondue, vegetables, wool, yarn, yogurt * Bamboo shoot, elli leaves, pasta dishes, seashell, salisbury steak, stewed beef, tempura udon, tempura soba * All fish, bouillabaise, calamari, curry, failed dish, fish meuniere, salmon meuniere, smoked salmon, trash, weed * Marinated Fish (Oil + Onion + Tuna/Salmon) * **Favourite: "Oh, Choco Party Cake! It smells delicious. ♥ Thanks, player." **Loved: "Yeah, I'm very touched! I love it!♥ Thank you!" **Liked: "Wow, such a great gift! It's a pleasure! Thanks!" **Neutral: "Cool. Thanks!♪" **Disliked: "Sorry. No offence." **Hated: "What?! This is your idea of a prank, huh?" **Horror: "Ugh... Just looking at it makes me feel sick." ' ' * 10 March * Dominik (Father), Beatrice (Mother), Walter (Older brother) * Claudio (will marry) * Energetic, fashionable, sweet * Fashion designer * At the start of game * Swiss Fondue * All flowers, cheese, Chocolate recipes, gemstones, milk, milk bread * Eclair, eggs, french fries, fried egg, fried tofu grilled eel, herbs, honey, honey toast, juice, kiwi sherbet, peach sherbet, pasta recipes, tempura udon, tempura soba, tofu, tsukimi udon, wanko soba * BBQ, bibimbap, cappuccino, coffee, fish, fish dishes, frogs, mushroom, polenta, potato gratin, pontana root, salisbury steak, salmon meuniere, shellfish (any), stewed beef, smoked salmon, snowball, t-bone steak, yerba mate, yam * Almond cookies, almond pudding, baked corn, cornflakes, chestnut, chestnut cake, chestnut pie, oatmeal, peanut, soy milk, toadstool, walnut, walnut bread, walnut cookies * Roasted Chestnuts * **Favourite: "A Pink Rose? I'm touched!☆ This is, like, pretty! Thank you.♥" **Loved: "Oh my, how nice!♪ I love this! This is perfect! Thanks!" **Liked: "Thank you.♫ What a nice thought." **Neutral: "For me? Wow, thanks." **Disliked: "Hmm... I don't know what to say." **Hated: "That is, like, so mean! Player, you are bad!" **Horror: "Is this a dish made of nuts? Don't give it to me again!" 'FAQ'